


Too Much

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Pale Bondage, Pale Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz needs more, sometimes, to fully relax. Mituna has learned this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

It’s all too much, when you think about it. It’s just too much that he’s the one who can hurt you so perfect, so well and truly motherfucking deep that you can’t breathe, because… Look at him, all tall and thin and boney and smooth, this puffball of hair and these pretty red-and-blue eyes that make you want to dig into his pan and pick everything out of him.

Mituna Captor should not be as good at breaking you as he is.

But he is. God, he is, he just pulls you to him just right and then he’s getting you tied down, gentle, so fucking gentle it hurts more than the time you got him to leave a scar, because he keeps checking to make sure they’re not too tight. It’s too much. His knees’ll settle on either side of you and he’ll curl himself into your neck and he’ll just talk. He’ll talk so low and motherfucking sweet that it makes you want to tear in half, but he’ll take a hand and pap you and pet you and you’ll go lax and docile because he’s precious, he’s just right.

His words slur, anymore, and he shakes, and you know as soon as you’re finished being broken you’ll need to grab him up against yourself and soothe him again, but it’s okay. It’s all okay, when you can’t turn and hide and he’s whispering "not your fault, not at all" and "shhh, you’re so good, she loves you" and finally ”I love you”.

You hardly even realize you’re crying, your voodoo speaking out without you putting much of a thought towards making it. “Don’t, don’t don’t… You shouldn’t you shouldn’t, you motherfucking shouldn’t.” You thrash pointlessly; even when he started forgetting the tricks he learned, he never forgot the knot you taught him, never let himself forget anything you said. “Fuckin’, hurt, you’ll hurt, you’ll get hurt I can’t let you get hurt again.” You sob, and wish, for once, that you hadn’t chewed your tongue out, so you could at least sob and not be such a fucking wreck under this goddamn yellowblood that burnt himself out, and shame burns under your skin so hot you think your paint is melting, but it might just be the tears.

"Shoosh, shh, sh Kurloz, ‘Loz, s’okay." He murmurs, kissing your cheek and you whimper like he’s slapped you. "Shhhh, ‘m good, we’re good."

You make this horrible little sound and thrash again, scraping your horns against the wall. “I let them, I let it hurt you, you got hurt, Meulin, fucking Meulin.” You feel like you’re out of breath and your pan can’t tell the difference anymore. “She’s hurt, she’s so, I can’t have her, I can’t.” He’s shaky when he wipes your paint away, it makes you sob again. “Stop, you can’t, me.”

"Love you." He murmurs, kissing you lightly. "K-kurly, love you so much."

And you break. You can’t hold on anymore, even if you kept telling yourself not to hold on and to let it happen you did, you’re shaking all over and sobbing harsh and fast and you only notice that Mituna unties you because you cling to him like he’s the only real thing you know. He keeps petting at you, purring in that broken, stuttered way he does, and you shower him with kisses, all over his face, needy and sloppy and if your mouth wasn’t mangled beyond use, you’d be giving him a tongue bath like you were wrigglers and he’d hurt himself. He eases you through it, like always, so gentle, even when he has to ball his hands into fists to remember the words he never holds you too tight.

His voice, for all it’s wavering, is soothing as fuck. You feel yourself falling before you can think to help him, but you see him as he lays you down and he looks calm, his features smoother than normal and his eyes half-lidded. Maybe he doesn’t break as much as you do when he does this. He kisses your forehead and you close your eyes, sighing in relief when he joins you on the pile, thoughts of you both misusing that platform behind you when he tucks you against him and tells you to sleep.

Mituna Captor is the only troll you could ever let break you like this, you think, foggy as you drift off to him humming his own little tune, the one playing in his ears when you tap into his mind with the voodoos. He’s too good at breaking you. It’s really too much.

**Author's Note:**

> short as hell but idk I liked it  
> if you enjoyed this, consider tipping me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
